


first date

by protectchatnoir



Series: nathmarc november [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day One, First Date, M/M, Mild Language, Nathmarc November, alix teasing them because she's evil, not technically a first date but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: in which Alix makes fun of Marc and Nath because they're still not dating





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo! it's november! you know what that means! 30 days of Nath x Marc content! get rEADY!!!

**first date**

* * *

 

"So, when are you guys going to have your first date?"

Marc rolled his eyes, trying his best not to blush. "Come on, Alix," he muttered. "You know we're just friends." 

 _"Bullshit._  That's stupid, and you know it as well as I do."

"Alix, give it a rest," Nathanaël groaned, burying his face in his sketchbook.

 _Why did she have to get involved?_ This was so embarrassing. Okay, maybe Marc totally had a tiny crush on Nath - and maybe he kinda felt like Nath liked him back. But they were both way too awkward to make the first move. It was already bad enough without Alix getting involved like that.

"Oh, come you two! You know you're totally perfect for each other, right? Hey, Marinette, back me up here. I can't be the only one choking on the romantic tension in the air right now."

Marinette looked up from the design she was drawing, and shrugged, laughing nervously. "Uh, I don't know, I mean - yeah, you two would make a cute couple, but it's really none of my-"

"Oh, _please._  Come _on_  guys, why don't you just suck it up and date already?!"

Hiding his face in his hands, Marc sighed. "God, Alix, is there _anything_ we can doto get you to _shut up?"_  he mumbled between his fingers, and glanced up to see Alix smirking.

"Well, I guess I would stop teasing you if-"

Marc stood up suddenly. _"Nathanaël would you like to go on a date with me!"_ he shouted, more of an exclamation than a question.

Nathanaël, Alix and Marinette stared at him in shock.

"Um... what?" Nath asked, looking bewildered, and Marc took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he repeated, calmly this time, meeting Nath's eye awkwardly.

And Nathanaël smiled. "Yes," he said. "Yes, I'd like that a lot.

~~(And Alix punched the air in celebration, grinning madly.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa i hope u liked it!!! Kudos and comments are very appreciated! 
> 
> My tumblr is @protectchatnoir. :)


End file.
